


-

by Regis



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, графомания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: глум во время просмотра первого сезона блейкс 7
Kudos: 2





	-

Экипаж тихо дремлет на своих местах. Внезапно раздается неприятный сигнал и все просыпаются.  
На экране возникает зловещая фигура Трэвиса в полный рост. И раздается его приятный глубокий голос.  
_Я - смерть твоя, Блейк, летящая к тебе на черных кожаных крыльях!  
Я - одноглазое Лихо, что поджидает тебя в темноте.  
Я - коммандер Трэвис!_  
Все сонные и раздраженно бормочут. - Отвали уже от нас, дай поспать.  
Эйвон (хрипло-сонно). - Не бросай нас, Трэвис. Я так давно хочу стащить с тебя эти брюки!  
Все потрясенно молчат.  
Блейк (мрачно). - С таким верным бойфрендом мне враги уже не нужны.  
Эйвон. - Вы меня не так поняли! Я имел в виду стянуть брюки с его трупа. Жутко хочется померить. Вдруг мне они тоже пойдут. Шикарно же смотрятся.  
Все молча разглядывают офигевшего Трэвиса.  
Блейк. - Ну, в общем то да. Костюм конечно зачетный.  
Тут Зен их разъединяет.  
***  
Рекламная пауза. Вне данного конкретного времени.  
\- Эйвон, я давно хотел у тебя спросить...  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Компания Эйвон тебе приплачивает за рекламу? Или наоборот ты им отстегиваешь за то, что они тебя продвигают?  
\- Все гораздо проще, Вила.  
\- Да?  
\- Это моя компания.  
\- А!  
\- Аха.  
***  
Трэвис сидит в офиге. Потом спрашивает у окружающих его девушек. - А мне правда идет эта обтягивающая черная кожаная форма?  
Девушки-андроиды. - Нам пофиг, мы - андроиды.  
Трэвис медленно поднимается и выходит. Слышно как он бормочет по пути. - Спрошу у Севелан. С чего-то же нужно начинать наконец наши возможно ОТП-ные отношения.


End file.
